


When the Veil is Lifted and Our Eyes Can See

by orphan_account



Series: More Beautiful for Having Been Broken [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The circle of warrior spirits finally completes itself





	When the Veil is Lifted and Our Eyes Can See

It was quiet on the beach, except for the hush and flow of the waves.  Maggie and Alex lay tangled together on the blanket, and Alex could see the moon splashed across Maggie’s dark eyes, teasing shadows from her lips and chin.  She was always beautiful, but especially now.

Astra had gone.  She had not decided where when she left that morning.  She said she thought she might go to Everest, and Alex and Maggie had laughed but of course, it was actually a distinct possibility.

A string of deep kisses had led Alex from Maggie’s soft mouth down to the well at the base of her throat, and the friction of their bodies, their hips in particular, was stoking those warm, familiar fires.

Maggie’s fingers tangled in Alex’s hair.  “Think she really went to Everest?”

Alex chuckled.  “Probably.”  She resumed kissing her.

The cool ocean breezes ruffled their hair for a few moments, then Maggie tapped her shoulder.  “Al,” she mumbled against her lips.  “Ally.”

Alex stopped and looked at her.  A question lingered in her dark eyes.  “Yeah?”

“Do you really love her the same as me?”

Alex kissed her.  “No.  I love her differently than you.  Just as much, but differently.  And that’s the whole point.  Like her poem.  The beauty in where we each overlap, you know?”

Maggie nodded silently, but she didn’t seem satisfied.  

“What is it?” Alex pressed.

“I just…”  Her eyes welled up suddenly.  “You saw something different last time I went away, didn’t you?  In her?”

Alex saw the searching in her eyes.  “Yeah,” she admitted.  “But I … I haven’t known how to talk about it.”

“Can you try?”

Alex sighed.  Maggie felt she was being excluded.  Alex kissed her once, and then took a breath.  “I always treated the warrior spirit thing like a metaphor,” she said slowly.  “I thought it was the only way Astra could process and think about her attraction to us.”

Maggie nodded.  “Yeah, me too, I think.”

They had come together because of a pull that none of them could seem to escape, that Astra ascribed to a legendary warrior spirit, an antiquated article of Kryptonian faith.   _I see you,_ she would say to them.   _The fire in me celebrates the one in you,_ she would say to them.   _Will you make your body mine?_ she would say to them.  And both Maggie and Alex had followed with these rituals because it opened the pathways between them, made Astra’s love easy to access and her passions easy to rouse.

“But … there's …. You know me, I need proof.  But I saw her in a way I never did before.  It's hard to explain.  I saw … you know how she talks about our inner lights, how she sees us burn?”

Maggie nodded.  

“It came in a moment of … I don't know.  Surrender.  I had let myself be open to everything, and… I felt as if I could see that light in her.”

“The fire in me, the fire in you,” Maggie intoned, half joking, but her voice was a little tight.

“Yeah.”  She sighed and kissed Maggie again.

“What did it look like?”

Alex shook her head.  “I didn't exactly see it with my eyes.  I mean, I sort of did.  It's hard to explain.”  She rubbed a thumb over Maggie’s cheekbone.  “But it was like she was burning with this pure, clear fire.  It was like the fire of stars and galaxies in her eyes.  It was…”  she faltered.  “I sound crazy,” she laughed.

Maggie shook her head, and her chin trembled.  “No,” she whispered.  “It sounds beautiful.”

The sadness in Maggie's voice caught Alex's heart with its little hooks.  “Mags,” she whispered, “what's wrong?”

“I never saw it.  I … when I tell her I see her, it just means I understand her, but… What if she's wrong about me?  What if I'm not like the two of you?”  

Alex’s heart broke at this.  “No, baby, no.  Listen… she _saw_ you.  She said she did.  It’s the only reason we’re all together now.”

A tear trickled out the corner of Maggie’s eye.  “Yeah, but… how did you see her?  How?  And how come you never saw me?”

Alex kissed her hard, and then took Maggie’s face between her hands.  “Listen.  I think it’s no small thing that … it happened for me when I was …”  Alex struggled for a moment.  “I had to find that thing in me, ok?  That part of me that was holding back that I didn’t even really know was holding back.”  

Maggie pulled Alex’s face down to hers and kissed her again, harder than before.  “I don’t know how to do that.”

Alex flicked the top button of Maggie’s shirt open and began to kiss down her throat again.  “Maggie … you’re learning to trust her love, finally, but you have to trust mine too.”

Maggie’s hands were grasping at the back of Alex’s shirt.  “I do…”

“But more than that…”  Alex whispered, and for a moment she paused, kissing the smooth skin along Maggie’s collarbones.  “...more than that, you have to trust the force of what pulls the three of us together.”

Maggie lifted her head a little and kissed Alex’s hairline before dropping her head back down onto the blanket.

“We’re pulled together by something that’s bigger than all of us,” Alex went on, flicking open another button and pushing the shirt aside enough that she could lay her lips against the swell of Maggie’s breast where it disappeared into the hem of her bra.  

Maggie sighed.  “That doesn’t sound like you.”  She was breathless, beautiful, trying to push her body up into Alex’s.

“We wanted each other, from the beginning.  You know that’s true.  We wanted each other before we even knew each other.  All of us.”  She kissed the space between Maggie’s breasts.  “I love kissing you right here,” she whispered.  “I love kissing where your heart is, I feel so close to you.”  

 

******

 

Maggie found herself moving harder against Alex, her eyes closing, her body loving Alex’s weight on top of her.  

“I wanna see it too,” she was mumbling, and her eyes wept a little more.  “I want you to see me, and I wanna see you, like… like that.  I wanna learn.”

“Then you gotta let go, baby.”  Alex’s finger flicked another button open, slipped the shirt open a little more, and one hand slipped inside to cup her breast, thumb stroking over her stiffening nipple.  Little sparks raced down her nerves.  

“I don’t know what you mean,” Maggie whispered, her voice trembling.

“I mean, you’ve gotta surrender yourself.  You’ve got to accept that we’re meant to be together, that we’re bonded, that you’re safe in our love, because it’s built on something bigger and stronger than we could have imagined.”  

It was still her biggest fear.  Maggie had come to finally accept Astra’s love, and return it, and accept that they fit each other in particular ways, but sometimes she missed the way things were when it was only her and Alex, not because she didn’t love Astra, but because it had been simpler.  Sometimes she was afraid that Alex’s allegiance to Astra as the first woman she had ever been with would outweigh what they had.  Sometimes she was afraid that she just wasn’t built for this.

“Maggie,” Alex whispered.  “Maggie, I love you so much.”

Maggie slid her hands into the waistband of Alex’s black jeans.  “Promise me you’re not gonna leave,” she pleaded, and she moaned a little as Alex’s teeth worked at her nipple through the thick fabric of her bra.  

“I’m never gonna leave,” Alex swore.  And Maggie felt Alex’s weight shift, and felt a thigh ease in between hers.  “I promise.”

They moved together in the moonlight, and for a moment the quiet was filled with only their breathing, and the whispering of the tides.

 

******

 

Alex murmured against Maggie’s skin.  She felt so small and so soft right now.  “Maggie, Maggie, our love isn’t like anything else on earth, do you know that?”  Their bodies were trembling against each other, sharing communion, talking to each other.  She could feel that.  “This isn’t just sex, it never was just sex, you know that, right?”

Maggie was holding onto her tightly, grinding against her.  “I know,” she whispered.

“This is my body telling your body that we belong together,”  she whispered.

“Oh God…”

“This is my body telling your body that it sees you.”  Her voice was throaty and hot.

“Ally…”

They were thrusting against each other, and even fully clothed, they were moving into the sweet abandon of lovemaking.  “This is my body telling your body that it surrenders to you, and it surrenders to the pull between us, and I don’t have to understand it, I just know it, I feel it…”

“I wanna let go.”

“Then let go.”

 

****************

 

Maggie could hardly breathe.  She didn’t buy into the divine, didn’t practice what little faith she retained out of devotion so much as out of habit.  She wore a St. Christopher medal for the sake of ritual.  She accepted the Divine Mysteries with an eyeroll and a smirk.  Love under normal circumstances was a leap of faith but this, this, required so much more.

Her body rejoiced in Alex’s closeness.  

“Let go,”  Alex whispered again, and her voice was hot against Maggie’s ear.

Maggie’s eyes were closed, still shedding tears, and she was shivering, and it wasn’t just because she was getting closer to orgasm.  She felt herself on the precipice of giving herself to something she hadn’t been ready to admit existed, hadn’t wanted to accept was real.  

“It’s bigger than us,” Alex persisted.  “We need this, exactly as it is.”

She and Alex, they’d built their love on top of a magnetic attraction that she’d simply written off as chemistry, but what if it really was more?  

“Open your eyes,” Alex whispered.

Maggie hesitated. What if she didn’t see what she thought she was supposed to see?

“It’s okay,” Alex pressed.  “It doesn’t matter what you see because you’ll still see someone who loves you.”  Her voice was so gentle.  “Just let go.  I can feel how open your body is.  Just let it all be that open.  Listen to your body, it knows.”

With cool night air on her skin, and Alex’s body moving against hers, and soft lips on her neck, Maggie took a deep breath and listened to her body.  And then she opened her heart, and opened her eyes.

She stared into Alex’s face, so beautiful, so open, lit in soft silver from the moon.  She was looking down at her with the deepest, softest affection Maggie had ever seen.  She felt so good, Maggie thought, and yes, her body knew.  It was right.  It always had been.  She had never felt anything like this.  There was nothing like this.  She thought of Astra’s words to her one night when they made love alone, just the two of them, “You are my beloved, unique in all the worlds.”

And she saw her.  She saw Alex.  Truly saw her.  She looked like an angel, illuminated from within, the moonlight a halo around her head.  But if she had to draw what she saw, she would struggle to do so because it was not entirely with her eyes that she saw it.  She understood now.  It burned in her mind, and at that moment, Alex Danvers was the most achingly beautiful thing she had ever seen.  And she wept, but now it was for another reason entirely.  It was because, after all her hesitation, all her insecurity, all her fear, that she understood that it was all true.  Every word of it.  

“Yes!” Alex exclaimed, because she could see the change in Maggie’s face.  She could see the surrender.  “Yes, yes, yes.”

“Do you see me?”  Maggie’s voice was breathless and worshipful.

“Yes! I see you!”

And their bodies intertwined, their bodies shared a deep rhythm, and they were caught in a fire that didn’t burn them, but only fused them together.  “I see you, Alex.”  Maggie began to laugh as they moved against each other.  “After all that bullshit, I see you!  I really see you!”

Alex began to cry too, joyful tears of recognition.  They would come together, in the forge of a sacred, ancient fire.  They kissed again, happy, rough kisses.  They burned together, they spoke love with their fingers, spoke connection with their kisses, spoke commitment with the sweet churning of their hips and the happy tears they spilled on each other’s faces as they rolled around on the blanket.

“The fire in me…” Maggie began, but she couldn’t finish the words.

“The fire in you…” Alex mumbled back.  “Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

“God, yes.”

“I love you.”

“God, yes, so much, Mags.”

“I see you… I really see you.”

“So beautiful....”

“How is this happening?”

“Doesn't matter.”

And it didn’t.  It didn’t matter if they were both crazy.  It didn’t matter if they were dreaming it up because they wanted to believe.  They both saw it.  They shared it.  It was beautiful.  And that made it real enough.

Maggie finished first, shivering in a climax that felt as though it was going to last forever, reaching into some deep part of her that she was rarely ever aware of.

Maggie flipped Alex onto her back and shimmied down her body.  She popped open the button fly on Alex’s jeans, hiked them down enough to get at her.  “Make your body mine?” she mumbled, and suddenly the words meant so much more than they had before.

“Mm, it’s yours,” Alex sighed.  

 

*****

  


Alex had never believed in anything before that she couldn’t see, and couldn’t measure.  But there was no getting around that they were sharing something that they couldn’t explain.  She looked down at Maggie, who looked like she had fragments of stars beneath her skin, and she was thrilled anew at what they shared.  She was Maggie’s.  Maggie was hers.  And they could see it now.  The meaning of seeing each other had changed entirely.

And then Maggie’s mouth settled against her already aroused sex, and kissed her aching clit softly, lapping tenderly with her tongue, until Alex was grasping handfuls of sand and crying Maggie’s name and coming against her mouth.  

Then Maggie clambered back up her body and rested on top of her for a while, and they held each other, and kissed, and cried a little, and murmured things with dizzy sweetness against each other’s skin.  

“I need to see her.” Maggie was still breathless, but she could manage that much.  “I need to see her like that.”

Alex still felt aware of the stickiness between her thighs and was becoming increasingly aware of the little grains of sand underneath her backside which were going to become very annoying very soon.  She could only nod in agreement at Maggie’s sentiment.

They kissed, deep and slow, and Maggie drew back and looked at her.  “I want her to come back now.  I don’t want to wait till tomorrow evening.  This is too important to me.  Is that okay?”

Alex nodded.  “Yeah, it’s okay.  It is important.  We need to close the loop.”

Maggie rolled off of Alex and Alex hiked her pants back up.  Yep, there was sand on her ass.  She was going to need a shower.  She couldn’t complain, though.  It had been worth every grain.

She fished her phone out of her pocket and called Astra.  

Her first question upon answering was, “Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah, it’s fine, don’t worry.  It’s … it’s actually better than fine.”

Bewildered pause.  “And…?”

“And… look, we want you to come back.  Like, not tomorrow.”

“When?”

“Well, we’re sort of hoping you didn’t go to Nepal after all, because we want you to come home… like, now.”

Astra chuckled a little.  “That is not how this is supposed to work, Alex.  The entire point of these weekends in pairs is–”

“Maggie saw me.”  Alex paused and waited for that to absorb.  “And I saw her.”

Another couple beats of silence.  Then:  “That is wonderful!  I did not know if the two of you would be able to have that gift together.”

“Anyway,” Alex went on, “she desperately wants to see you now, and I think it’s important so … are you?  In Nepal?”

Astra laughed.  “No, I am only at Kara’s house.  We flew to Paris for something called beignets, which are like donuts, except better, and now we are home, watching… little one, what is this story about the doctors…?  Scrubs.  We are watching Scrubs.”

“Stop watching Scrubs!” Alex shouted, laughing.  “I don’t know why she’s making you watch that.  Come home!  We need you to take Maggie to bed.  We’re getting on our bikes now,” she said, standing up.  Maggie took up the corners of the blanket and began shaking off the sand.  “We’ll be home in like ten or fifteen minutes.  Hurry up!”

“You are too demanding.”  Astra’s voice was stern, but had that note that Alex had come to recognize, when she was pulling Alex’s chain a little.

“It so happens that I’m exactly the right amount of demanding,” Alex responded.  “See you at home in fifteen.”

“After striking such a tone, I expect you both will be naked and waiting for me when I arrive.”

“Sure thing, General.”  Alex laughed and hung up.

 

*********

 

They were all good on their words.  Alex and Maggie were indeed waiting for Astra when she arrived, keeping the bed warm, but not too warm.

Astra wasted no time in sliding into the bed with them, Maggie in the middle, and whispering the words to her:   _The fire in me celebrates the one in you._

Maggie turned onto her side and embraced Astra, and they kissed, and Maggie whispered to her, “I had to let go.  I wasn’t letting go, not totally.”

“I know,” Astra answered softly.  

Alex stroked Maggie’s back while she and Astra were exchanging slow kisses, gently moving and settling into each other’s nakedness.

Alex kissed Maggie’s shoulder blade.  “See, baby?  We’re both here.  We both love you.  We’re in this together.  And we always were.”

Alex saw Astra slide a hand down in between them and start touching Maggie the way that she liked, and heard her moaning softly.  “Astra,” she sighed.  She sighed Astra’s name many more times.

Astra kissed her, and whispered encouragement, and said the words to her.  Alex kissed the back of her neck and said, “Let go, babe, just like you did before.  Let go and see.”

Alex lay beside their warm, shaking bodies, lovingly encouraging them to open for each other.

“Listen to your body, baby, it knows.”

And a moment later, she felt Maggie’s body go stiff for a moment.  She heard her gasp.  And then Maggie whispered, “Astra… I see you.”

And over Maggie’s shoulder, she saw Astra’s eyes well up.  “I have always seen you, Maggie.”

And Alex’s belly was filled with warmth, because the circle was complete.  Her lovers had come to one another, and she to them, both together and apart, and they were joined by the fragments of the warriors souls of millennia gone by.  They saw the fire of their souls flicker in the dark, the pulse of distant stars beneath their skin.  They were hers.  She was theirs.  She slid down in the bed, and slipped a finger into Maggie from behind, and she and Astra made her come, slick and hot, again and again, to celebrate her opening to them at last.

Faith or doubt, it didn't matter.  Theirs was a love built on the brightest of lights, twined together with their limbs and blood and breath and bone, sanctified by forces they could only pretend to understand.  

_I see you.   I see you.   I see you._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This seems like a good place to leave these three right now. I'm going to be taking a break from this universe but I will continue to write them in other contexts. :)


End file.
